Bella's Observations
by kellykiley02
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that I am starting. It's basically Bella observing the crazy, fun, humorous, everyday life of the Cullens. Normal pairings. She is human during all of these one-shots.


Bella's Observations

Wrestle

**Bella POV** (Bella is human; this takes place sometime between New Moon and Eclipse.)

I was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, Rosalie was casually lying across. Our silence was comfortable; there was nothing yet everything to talk about.

Emmett came running in through the front door with a grin on his face, as usual. But this time he seemed more mischievous than usual. Oh, great.

"Hey little sis!"

"Hey Em," I said back, fearing that something embarrassing was about to happen.

"I've been wondering..." he trailed off, "how does human food taste?" I wasn't expecting that one.

"Well, it's good." I said, not wanting to go into detail. I was a little hesitant to answer, I didn't know what Emmett was trying to get at.

"I should try some then!" Oh, not again. Hadn't he learned from last time? Apparently not.

"No!" Rosalie and I said in unison.

"Just a litt-" Emmett was cut off by an apple loudly ricocheting off his back.

"What the…" He turned around to see Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Each of them was grinning hugely at him.

Emmett's grin matched theirs as he picked me up off the floor and ran me to his room.

"Emmett!" I screamed in frustration.

"Stay here," he told me after gently setting me down on the floor. He ran out of his room and closed the door loudly. I looked around the room, it was bright. There was a big window facing the backyard that let in almost too much sun. Rosalie's personality was stamped all over. Many clothes and hair accessories were scattered across the floor. Esme would probably scold her if she saw the mess. The large bed was neat. Of course, they never needed to use it.

I did a complete turn slowly around the room, taking in my surroundings. I knew I couldn't leave because Emmett would run right back to catch me and carry me to this room again. I sat on the edge of the bed, hoping that they wouldn't mind. I heard a crash downstairs, it following it a loud booming laugh from Emmett that had shaken the house a little bit.

_How long did I have to stay up here?_ I wondered idly to myself. I was surprised I didn't feel anxious or worried about how I would get out of this room. I listened to the noises from downstairs.

I heard the unmistakable shatter of a glass vase on the ground. I hoped it wasn't Esme's favorite. The house shook some more as loud footsteps were taken. I heard Edward and Alice laugh at the same time. I looked out the window and into the yard. There were a few rare rays of sunshine poking around the heavy-looking clouds. I saw Emmett and Jasper roll out onto the yard. They were wrestling, the ground shook a little and the sound of their two bodies fighting against each other was like two large stones scraping together. The two seemed to have a good time; along with the playful growling, they were smiling. The fight was not at all hostile. I watched them for about ten minutes, until Esme walked outside, probably to see what all the commotion was. She cleared her throat. The boys stopped and stood up. They just grinned at each other. Emmett finally held out his hand and Jasper took it. They shook.

"Truce," Emmett said.

"Truce," Jasper repeated smugly.

After Jasper and Esme went back inside the house and Emmett stayed outside, I watched as Edward casually walked out and looked up at the window. He saw me and smiled slightly. I heard Alice's bell-like laugh from downstairs.

"Rapunzel , Rapunzel let down your long hair!" Emmett teased. Edward rolled his eyes, still staring up at me. It wasn't long before I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. I opened the window slightly and could feel a cool breeze sweep into the room.

One second Edward was on the ground, the next he had climbed up the window and was facing me.

"Hello Bella," he said sweetly and gave me my favorite crooked smile. I could do nothing but stare at his perfect face. He jumped through the open window and the next thing I knew, his face was crushed against mine.

**I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. I didn't exactly know how to end it…**

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks(:**


End file.
